1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical electrode device and particularly an implantable cardiological electrode device having the features specified in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrode devices of this type have been known for some time in form of cardiac electrode catheters, for example, in greatly varying embodiments. They have an oblong, hose-like electrode body made of a medically compatible insulating material and at least one electrode on the electrode body for measuring cardiological stimulation potentials and/or for delivering therapeutically active electrical signals. The present invention relates to electrodes which are rotationally symmetric around the longitudinal axis of the electrode device, i.e., particularly to annular electrodes or also the tip electrodes, which are typically cap-shaped, at the distal end of the electrode body.
An electrical line, which is typically coiled, runs in the electrode body for the electrical connection of the electrode. As is normal, this line has an electrically conductive core and insulation, the core being connected to the electrode to produce an electrical contact.
To produce this electrical contact connection, it is typical to strip the insulation from the core of the lines, which are very filigree because of the dimensions of such electrode devices, with the aid of a scalpel in order to subsequently produce the contact connection with the electrode mechanically or through soldering. Salt abrasion is also practiced to remove the insulation, but is also an extremely complex manufacturing step.